crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Cortex Castle
Cortex Castle is Dr. Cortex's first base in the Crash Bandicoot series. Even though it was set on fire at the end of the first game, it did survive and can still be seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back in the level Road to Ruin. A track based on it appeared in Crash Team Racing, as well as the Citadel City section of the same game, as you can clearly see many aspects of the castle within this area. As a race track it features in the Nitro Cup and the Green Gem Cup (joining Roo's Tubes, Coco Park and Polar Pass). Also, he used it as his base in Crash Nitro Kart before being abducted by Emperor Velo XXVII. Overview The castle is located on Cortex Island, and debuted in the original Crash Bandicoot as the residence and base of operations of the game's main antagonist, Dr. Neo Cortex. According to the game, the castle was powered by the Cortex Power factory, a factory powered by a gargantuan nuclear chamber and owned by Cortex's minion, Pinstripe Potoroo. Crash's main goal in the game is to make his way to the castle and rescue his girlfriend, Tawna, from Cortex, who plans to use her for genetic experimenting in his Cortex Commando army. Inside the castle, the player battles Cortex's assistant, Dr. Nitrus Brio, as well as Cortex himself. After defeating Brio, some of the chemicals he was using to combat Crash set the castle alight, leaving Crash to flee through Cortex's lab and onto his airship where the final battle takes place. Cortex Castle (Track) However, the castle also appears in the beginning of Crash Nitro Kart and as a track in Crash Team Racing, indicating Cortex rebuilt it. It has not been seen since. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back In the alternate ending epilogue for the original Crash Bandicoot, it is stated that Papu Papu sold the ruins of the castle to a resort developer and used his newfound wealth to create a souvenir shop on the island, implying the fire destroyed the castle. However, the ending is most likely non-canon, as the castle is shown to be intact in the sequel, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The castle can be seen in the ruin levels and the introduction in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The instruction manual implies that Cortex examined his discovered crystal in his laboratory, implying he resided in the castle for a short period before leaving to create the Cortex Vortex. In addition, the castle also appears to contain the secret warp room housing levels 26 and 27. During the end of the game, the castle is also shown to contain N. Brio's base of operations where he destroys Cortex's space station with his laser beam. It is possible that Cortex regained his castle from the resort developers and rebuilt certain parts of the castle before leaving. This is supported by the fact that certain parts of the secret warp room appear to be destroyed, indicating that N. Brio secretly used the castle as his base of operations after Cortex left.﻿ Crash Team Racing Cortex Castle is a racetrack featured on Crash Team Racing, it is based on the castle from Crash Bandicoot (Game). In Adventure Mode, it is one of the first tracks availiable in Citadel City along with N. Gin Labs. As the name suggests, it is the hometrack of Doctor Neo Cortex. It is in the Green Gem Cup along with Roo's Tubes, Coco Park and Polar Pass and the Nitro Cup. thumb|300px|Cortex Castle as seen in Crash Team Racing. Being one of the final tracks Cortex Castle is quite hard more so than N. Gin Labs. Obstacles in it are Spider's that hang from the ceiling hitting them will spin you out. *R: Hanging above the drawbridge at the entrance of the castle. You'll have to jump for it. *C: At the corner of a ledge after the hedge section. If your fast enough you might grab it without falling *T: Floating in midair over the huge jump near the end. Number of Crates: 62 The following times are needed to gain Relics: *Sapphire: 2:35:00 *Gold: 2:04:00 *Platinum: 1:32:00 Crash Nitro Kart Cortex Castle is seen in the Intro, where it is again Cortex's base of operations, where Cortex, N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile are seen. The Evolvo-Ray is again seen when N. Gin attempts to zap a Kart with it, but Tiny accidentally flattens Dingodile who was about to activate it. Then the Tower that their in gets abducted by Velo and later sent back to earth when Team Cortex accepts Velo's challenge. Rooms The Castle contains various Rooms, and most of them are pointed out in levels taking place in the Castle. Evolvo-Ray Room The Evolvo-Ray Room is a room that contains the Evolvo-Ray, as well as a small Lamp, a Window, and a Table for zapping Animals with the Evolvo-Ray. It appears in Crash Bandicoot and Crash Nitro Kart. Cortex Vortex Room The Cortex Vortex Room is the room that contains the Cortex Vortex mach I., as well as its controls, and a window. There is another area of this Room with various Cages for the Animal subjects. Machinery Room This is a room that contains various Robots and devices, and this Room is in the level Castle Machinery. Nitrus Brio's Labratory N. Brio's Labratory is a small Lab where N. Brio does his experiments, it also has two desk portions and a fenced opening. Labratory A set of hallways with Technology and Lab Assistants. There is also areas of this room/hallway that contain several Spiked Pillars in a dark pit. Imprisonment Room A Room where Prisoners such as Tawna are kept, there are also two Balconies and an Picture of Tawna. Most of it is covered with Pits. Inhabitants * Doctor Neo Cortex (semi-formerly) * Doctor N. Gin (semi-formerly) * Tiny Tiger (semi-formerly) * Dingodile (semi-formerly) * Lab Assistants (pourposless) * Doctor Nitrus Brio (formerly) * Koala Kong (formerly) * Ripper Roo (formerly) * pinstripe potoroo (formerly) * prisoner mutants "evil hand" (formerly???) Levels Crash Bandicoot *Dr. Nitrus Brio(boss) *Dr. Neo Cortex (boss) (background) *Lights Out *Fumbling in the Dark (secret level) *Slippery Climb(exterior) *Stormy Ascent(cancelled level) *The Lab Category:Places Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Team Racing Tracks Category:Crash Nitro Kart